


Во имя живых

by Reymas



Series: Во имя живых [4]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-30 05:24:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20441321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reymas/pseuds/Reymas
Summary: пост-ФТ2, Торкил приводит Тесея в чувство





	Во имя живых

**Author's Note:**

> ER, UST, фантазии без реализации

— Тише-тише... давай, иди сюда... — Торкил осторожно подхватил Тесея под локти, затаскивая в дом и едва сдерживая рвущееся с языка «что случилось?». Как будто он не знал, что случилось! Лита-Лита... Фамильная склонность Лестрейнджей к дурным авантюрам сыграла с ней злую шутку, и он сам в этом был виноват. Это ведь он пригласил ее работать и не уследил... А, что сейчас думать, нужно спасать живых, а не скорбеть о мертвых.

Тесей был вялым и послушным, не сопротивлялся, даже когда Торкил начал вливать в него зелье. Сливочное пиво, алкоголь, шоколад — все это хорошо, когда нужно просто отвлечься от текущих проблем, а для таких случаев у него была припасена отдельная бутылка.

— Выпей, тебе говорят. Помнишь Йена? Ему помогло. И тебе поможет. Давай-давай, вот так, я знаю дозировку, сам делал. — Неважно, что говорить в таких случаях. Главное — отвлечь. А пока пьет, стащить с него пальто. Тесей справится, он и пришел-то просто чтобы не сидеть и не выть в одиночестве. Рациональный, очень рациональный человек, в этом его проблема.

Допив, Тесей шумно выдохнул и сцепил пальцы. Сухие чуть поблескивающие глаза, упрямое лицо, напряженная челюсть. Торкил вздохнул и жестко надавил кончиками пальцев под ушами, заставив его удивленно охнуть. Сделал несколько быстрых круговых движений, потом обхватил голову Тесея ладонями и с силой начал разминать шею под черепом и мышцы головы. Как каменные, конечно же, но это поправимо. Начать с головы, покрутить из стороны в сторону, вслушиваясь в легкое похрустывание позвонков и ответ мышц. Потом шея, так же жестко, даже грубо, отвлекая от душевных терзаний. Тесей удивленно и едва слышно застонал, замерев с приоткрытым ртом и не решаясь ни сопротивляться, ни возражать. Правильно, его дело сейчас — подчиняться.

— Раздевайся и в душ. Без разговоров, встал и пошел!

Тесей, в общем-то, и не разговаривал, но повиновался с неохотой и поползновениями к саботажу, тут же пресеченными. Своим офицерам не возражают! Встал, разделся и шагом марш под горячую воду. И вот уже там как следует растереть, до боли и попыток отмахнуться. Торкил решительно перехватил его за шею, повернул лицом к стене и заставил опереться на нее руками. Вода все так же путалась в еще больше потемневших волосах, стекала по широким плечам, чуть подрагивающей коже спины и бедер, с громким журчанием падала на каменный пол, унося с собой горе. 

Зелье тоже уже начало действовать, и Торкил чувствовал, как постепенно расслабляются закаменевшие мышцы загривка и поясницы. Тесей пошевелился, опуская голову и расставляя ноги поудобнее. В иное время... в иное время Торкил бы счел эту позу однозначным приглашением, но не сейчас. Он бы хотел, как бы он хотел снова обнимать Тесея, ласкать самыми кончиками пальцев чувствительную кожу на стыке мошонки и ног, чтобы Тесей мерно покачивал бедрами, позволяя тереться членом между ягодиц, он ведь любил никуда не торопиться...

Но это было бы подло.

— Теперь обратно. Давай в тепло, дорогу знаешь.

Конечно, он знает. Торкил так ничего и не поменял в своем доме за эти годы, вот только пускал сюда одного Тесея. Даже Персиваль... мда, лучше не думать, что с ним случилось. Гриндельвальд поступил отвратительно в любом случае. Думать о живых, нужно думать о живых, а не о мертвых.

Тесей покосился на него через плечо и очень выразительно вздохнул. Выглядел он получше, так что Торкил позволил себе хлестнуть его по спине свернутым полотенцем, чтобы не отвлекался. А потом пришлось спешно отворачиваться, потому что, похоже, Тесей решил мелочно отомстить, и его походку нельзя было классифицировать иначе как откровенно издевательскую! Или издевательски откровенную?

— Тесей, ты специально меня провоцируешь? — Торкил все-таки решил сперва уточнить. Может, это ему самому пора выпить какое-нибудь зелье, чтобы видеть перед собой больного подчиненного, а не... — Тесей!!!

— Не специально, — ответил Тесей и медленно вытянулся поперек постели лицом вниз. Медленно, плавно. Даже с оттяжкой. — Мне как-то странно. Что у тебя в зелье?

— Много чего из того, за что твой брат меня бы распял, как маглы своих святых. Тебя размять? — Торкил сел рядом и стянул с себя пиджак. Следом отправился жилет и галстук со всеми его зажимами.

— Да. — Тесей отвечал глухо и спрятав лицо в руки. — Я, кажется, правда не в себе. Не обращай внимания?

— Хорошо.

Не обращать внимания на распаренного обнаженного Тесея. Хорошая просьба, выполнимая такая. Торкил встряхнул руками и на пару секунд зажмурился. Просто массаж. Он потом... успокоится. Когда Тесей уснет. Хотелось бы верить, что Тесей хотя бы не повернется и не оценит все то впечатление, которое он производит. В паху и так пульсирует почти до боли, а нужно устроиться рядом и вновь взяться за широкую сильную шею, проминая мышцы и пересчитывая позвонки. Никакого масла, сухой массаж, он немного более болезненный, но так будет быстрее. Тесей чуть подергивался от боли, иногда вздыхал, но не возражал. Давно привык, что Торкил нежен только в постели... да они и так в постели!

Тесей совершенно, абсолютно, глумливо невыносим! Особенно когда вот так встает на локти и подставляет загривок, а лопатки чуть заметно двигаются в такт движениям Торкила. И когда он со вздохом падает обратно и начинает ворочаться, подставляя то один бок, то другой. Ему больно, эти мышцы почти всегда такие чувствительные, а Торкил уже не сдерживается, даже когда замечает катящиеся по щекам Тесея слезы.

Так лучше, так ему будет лучше. Пусть плачет и делает вид, что от грубого массажа, Торкил не заметит. Им обоим сейчас было что скрывать, и Торкил уже махнул рукой на приличия, стискивая подтянутую задницу ладонями. Ягодицы тоже часто перенапряжены, и их можно с силой крутить, похлопывая и сжимая, и это все еще прилично. Даже пристойно! Потом еще пройтись по задней стороне ног, покрутить лодыжки, вытянуть длинные пальцы на ступнях. И не слушать, как рыдания становятся все громче. Лучше напоследок еще пару раз пройтись широкими легкими движениями снизу вверх по ногами, ягодицам, спине, пригладить вечно взъерошенные волосы, укрыть одеялом... и уйти.

Немедленно.

У Торкила был отдельный рабочий кабинет даже дома, так что переждет эту ночь. Ему тоже нужно... успокоиться.

Тесей-Тесей... Ничего, он справятся. Главное — не оставлять его сейчас надолго одного.


End file.
